


the bloody ballirina

by avalina_hallows



Series: back storys and pasts [21]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Series: back storys and pasts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921081
Comments: 1





	the bloody ballirina

i come out on stage and start danceing i twist and twirl but than i relize the guests are dead and my outfit is bloody the sequins bloody my crown red my silk pink dress dyed crimson with blood and my left hand is holding a butterfly knife and i lagh at them with there throats slit and there tendons showing well i have a aduince might as well finsh so i grab my partners body and dance to the end and let him drop and i think to myself i cant just let these go to watse to i cut in to his chest ahh pretty but after danceing i am hungry sooo i grab his spleen and take a bite and think not bad i should do this more often i turn toward the corpeses and say sorry for leavenig all of a sudden but i need to go and i take a bow


End file.
